I love you
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: "I wanna be a great hokage too!" Cried a young boy about my age with bright blonde spiky hair. I don't know what his name was but he didn't look very dippendable. Kushina Uzumaki is a new student and villager in Konoha. She suddenly has this great rivalry to become hokage with one boy in her class that will become her future husband. MinaKushi


**I hate you Kyuubi!**

Authors note: Hi guys, I wasn't sure whether to do this at first but I asked 1 of my favourite followers if I should and she said yes. So yeah... Anyways

Summary: "I wanna be a great hokage too!" Cried a young boy about my age with bright blonde spiky hair. I don't know what his name was but he didn't look very dippendable. Kushina Uzumaki is a new student and villager in Konoha. She suddenly has this great rivalry to become hokage with one boy in her class that will become her future husband.

The mysterious man with the doggy mask on held my hand tightly as we approached the big wide gates of a village I had never seen before. My long red hair swaying behind me, I kept on pausing after every step I took. We stopped infront of a man with brown hair and was wearing a kage robe! I gasped loudly which caused the man to look at me. I gulped and took one single step back. He then nodded at the doggy dude and we carried on walking.

I was taken to a room which had an altar in the middle of it. The room had a red glow to it and loads of different ninja were stood round it. Mostly women but, a few men.

"Kushina, dear, please lay down on that cushion. Don't worry no harm will come to you. I swear." A women with short brown hair and black eyes helped me onto the cushion, she then wrapped two strapes of cloth on each of my wrists.

"W-What?" I murmured, I stared at the woman who was just smiling at me.

"I promised no harm to you, I will never break a promise so just hold on tight ok?" She then bit her thumb, the others did the same. I gasped and began wriggling about.

"Please stay still Kushina. You won't feel a thing!" A man with black hair and dark red eyes ordered me. This only caused me to shake quicker.

"Hurry now, we need to seal the 9 tails into her before she escapes!" He cried, all of the people began writing their names on scrolls and different spirits appeared behind them.

"No!" I got one wrist free and began trying to pull off the other one. Then it hit me. A new kind of chakra hit me and I could feel my body going numb. I could hear sighs of relief and a few "We did it"'s. The woman let me go again. My rage bottled up inside, I wanted to take it out on somebody, so I took it out on her. I punched her to the ground and began beating her. Men grabbed me from behind and took me somewhere else.

"I HATE YOU!" I wriggled to try and get free throm the men. They let me go in a room that looked like a girly girls room. Just to clarrify, I AM NOT A GIRLY GIRL! They shut the door and locked it, with me pounding my fists on it. I understood what they had done to me now, they had taken me away from my village, my country, my place of birth, just to seal a beast inside me. I hadn't realised it but I had started crying. I pulled my knees to my chest and sat in the corner of the room. I wished my mother was here, she would here to comfort me.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon. Just think of happy things...remember, me and your father love you deeply." She would have said.

I awoke to a knocking on the door, my eyes flung open. In walked the woman I had beaten yesterday and the man with the red eyes. The woman had a black eye so in a inch of my heart, I felt sorry for her.

"Excuse us, but Lady Mito Uzumaki wishes to see you." The man took me by my arm and literally dragged me out of the room. I stood infront of a woman with long brown hair, smiling at me with a mix of understanding and sadness smile.

"Come closer..." I moved a few inches closer so I was directly infront of her. She took my hand, I took a step back.

"I know how you feel, Kushina. I understand how much pain you've been threw." I bent down infront of her as she gently stroked my hair.

"Like you, I was braught to this village as the 9 tails vessel." She paused her work on my hair. "How much you must have suffered...how shocked you must have been..." I glanced up at her.

"You can tell me anything, you know." I looked back down. "I know, thank you." She pulled my chin up to face her.

"Now listen carefully, the first thing you have to do to live in happiness as a jinjuuriki. Is to fill ourselves." She paused for a moment.

"Fill ourselves? With what milady?" I asked, she laughed alittle.

"What do you thing? With love of course." My eyes widened.

I walked out of lady Mito's room and began going down the corridor. A ninja ran past me and into Lady Mito's room. I reached my room and began 'restyling' it. I came down to dinner with people who were VERY grumpy or sad.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" I asked, taking my seat. A woman sat next to me glared at me.

"Lady Mito Uzumaki...is dead." She said. She left the table and ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her. Everybody looked at me.

"Tommorrow, your going to the academy. You will be taught how to fight our way there and try and actually make friends Kushina." The kage man said.

I collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. So much had happened since I was here. I just wanted time to slow down so I could see what was going on. I wanted my mother desperetly, she would have told me everything was going to be ok. I closed my eyes as I could feel all the new chakra flowing threw me. 'God damn you 9 tails...' I placed my hand on my seal.

"Everythings going to be alright now right?" I said aloud. "I miss you...mom. Come and get me soon ok?" I soon drifted off to sleep. My sweet dreams were the only first illusion to my new life in the hidden leaf village.


End file.
